The present invention relates to an air humidifier for adding moisture to a working medium of a gas turbine for humidification, and gas turbine electric power generation equipment in which a gas turbine is driven by the working medium of high moisture, and moisture is recovered from gas turbine exhaust gases for recycle or recirculation, and particularly to an air humidifier and gas turbine electric power generation equipment which reduce pressure loss of the working medium or pressure loss of the gas turbine exhaust gas.
As a prior art relating to HAT (Humid Air Turbin) cycle, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,141, Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 1-31012, Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 1-195053, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 9-264158, and Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 10-103079 is described a gas turbine cycle for carrying out heat recovery of exhaust of a turbine or heat recovery of exhaust of a turbine and intermediate cooling of a compressor by a liquid phase mixture of compressed air/water/steam obtained by pouring liquid phase water into a part or the whole of compressed air obtained by compressing by the compressor air used as self-sustained combustion gas, working medium gas or the like of gas mainly comprising air.
It has been contemplated that the above gas turbine cycle can achieve the output and high efficiency equal to of more than those of the combined cycle merely by a gas turbine without requiring a steam turbine, but a problem of consuming a large the quantity of water has been also pointed out.
So, in xe2x80x9cFT4000 HAT WITH NATURAL GAS FUELxe2x80x9d on pages 239 to 245 of xe2x80x9cIGTI-Vol. 7, ASME COGEN-TURBO 1992xe2x80x9d, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 10-30811, and Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 10-110628, a system for recovering moisture from exhaust gases of the gas turbine for recycle or recirculation is contemplated. The exhaust gas from which moisture is recovered is at a temperature of, for example, approximately 40xc2x0 C. which is lower than a condensation temperature (100xc2x0 C.), but since the exhaust gas cannot be released into atmosphere at that temperature in terms of environment, exhaust gas from which moisture has been recovered is heat exchanged with exhaust gas prior to recovery of moisture to reheat it.
In the above-described prior arts, the exhaust gas prior to recovery of moisture is used as a reheating medium for the exhaust gas from which moisture has been recovered to carry out heat exchanging between gas and gas. As a result, heat exchanging equipment becomes large-scaled and pressure loss of exhaust gas increases. Since pressure of exhaust gas at an inlet of a chimney is determined in a relation with atmospheric pressure, when pressure loss of exhaust gas before reaching the chimney increases, pressure of exhaust gas at an outlet of the gas turbine need be made high. That is, a pressure difference in a working medium between the inlet and outlet of the gas turbine is so small that output of the gas turbine is small. However, such a point as just mentioned has not been studied in the above-described prior arts.
Further, in the above-described prior arts, a humidifying tower has been used to humidify compressed air supplied to the gas turbine. The detailed construction of the humidifying tower is described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,186,706, or the like.
In the above conventional humidifying tower, compressed air and water are brought into contact in an opposite flow and directly. That is, in the humidifying tower, waterdrops sprayed or dropped are brought into direct contact through a porous medium (which promotes contact between compressed air and water) with compressed air flowing in an upper direction, and moisture is added to the compressed air.
Therefore, since the conventional humidifying tower is operated in the opposite flow and through the porous medium, pressure loss of compressed air is extremely large. When the pressure loss of compressed air is large, pressure of the working medium of the gas turbine is small, and the output of the gas turbine is small. However, nothing on such a point as described has been studied in the above-described prior arts.
It is a first object of the present invention to provide gas turbine electric power generation equipment which reduces pressure loss of burned exhaust gas of a gas turbine to improve output or efficiency of electric power generation.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide gas turbine electric power generation equipment which reduces pressure loss of a working medium of a gas turbine to improve output or efficiency of electric power generation.
It is a third object of the present invention to provide an air humidifier which, while reducing pressure loss of a working medium of a gas turbine, adds moisture to the working medium for humidification.
For achieving the aforementioned first object, according to the present invention, there is provided gas turbine electric power generation equipment comprising: a humidifier for increasing at least one of a quantity of steam, relative humidity, and absolute humidity of air; a combustor for generating combustion gas by humidified air obtained by the humidifier and fuel; a turbine driven by the combustion gas generated by the combustor; an electricity generator driven by the turbine to generate electricity; a water recovery unit for cooling the burned exhaust gas discharged from the turbine to recover moisture in the burned exhaust gas; and an exhaust gas reheater for heating the burned exhaust gas discharged from the water recovery unit by surplus water left in that used for increasing the quantity of steam or relative humidity or absolute humidity of air by the humidifier.
The aforementioned gas turbine electric power generation equipment according to the present invention takes effect of reducing pressure loss of the burned exhaust gas of the gas turbine to improve output or efficiency of electric power generation.
Further, for achieving the aforementioned first object, according to the present invention, there is provided gas turbine electric power generation equipment comprising: a humidifier for increasing at least one of a quantity of steam, relative humidity, and absolute humidity of air; a combustor for generating combustion gas by humidified air obtained by the humidifier and fuel; a turbine driven by the combustion gas generated by the combustor; an electricity generator driven by the turbine to generate electricity; a water recovery unit for condensing moisture in the burned exhaust gas discharged from the turbine; and a heat exchanger for heat-exchanging between surplus left in that used for increasing the quantity of steam or relative humidity or absolute humidity of air by the humidifier and the burned exhaust gas discharged from the water recovery unit.
The aforementioned gas turbine electric power generation equipment according to the present invention takes effect of reducing pressure loss of the burned exhaust gas of the gas turbine to improve output or efficiency of electric power generation.
Further, for achieving the aforementioned first object, according to the present invention, there is provided gas.turbine electric power generation equipment comprising: a compressor for compressing air; a humidifier for adding moisture to the compressed air obtained by the compressor; a combustor for generating combustion gas by humidified air obtained by the humidifier and fuel; a turbine driven by the combustion gas generated by the combustor; an electricity generator driven by the turbine to generate electricity; a regenerator for heating the humidified air supplied to the combustor by the burned exhaust gas discharged from the turbine; a water heater for heating water supplied to the humidifier by the burned exhaust gas discharged from the regenerator; a water recovery unit for cooling the burned exhaust gas discharged from the water heater to recover moisture in the burned exhaust gas; and an exhaust gas reheater for heating the burned exhaust gas discharged from the water recovery unit by surplus water discharged from the humidifier. Further, the water heater heats the surplus water discharged from the exhaust gas reheater to supply it to the humidifier. Preferably, the surplus water discharged from the exhaust gas reheater is supplied to an inlet of the compressor. Further, preferably, a part of water supplied to the humidifier is used to cool the turbine.
The aforementioned gas turbine electric power generation equipment according to the present invention takes effect of reducing pressure loss of the burned exhaust gas of the gas turbine to improve output or efficiency of electric power generation.
Further, for achieving the aforementioned first object, according to the present invention, there is provided gas turbine electric power generation equipment comprising: a humidifier for increasing at least one of a quantity of steam, relative humidity, and absolute humidity of air; a combustor for generating combustion gas by humidified air obtained by the humidifier and fuel; a turbine driven by the combustion gas generated by the combustor; an electricity generator driven by the turbine to generate electricity; a water heater for heating water supplied to the humidifier by heat of the burned exhaust gas discharged from the turbine; a water recovery unit for cooling the burned exhaust gas discharged from the water heater to recover moisture in the burned exhaust gas; and an exhaust gas reheater for heating the burned exhaust gas discharged from the water recovery unit by a part of water obtained by being heated by the water heater.
The aforementioned gas turbine electric power generation equipment according to the present invention takes effect of reducing pressure loss of the burned exhaust gas of the gas turbine to improve output or efficiency of electric power generation.
Further, for achieving the aforementioned first object, according to the present invention, there is provided gas turbine electric power generation equipment comprising: a humidifier for increasing at least one of a quantity of steam, relative humidity, and absolute humidity of air; a combustor for generating combustion gas by humidified air obtained by the humidifier and fuel; a turbine driven by the combustion gas generated by the combustor; an electricity generator driven by the turbine to generate electricity; a first heat exchanger for heat-exchanging between the burned exhaust gas discharged from the turbine and water supplied to the humidifier; a water recovery unit for condensing moisture in the burned exhaust gas discharged from the first heat exchanger; and a second heat exchanger for heat-exchanging between a part of water obtained by the first heat exchanger and the burned exhaust gas discharged from the water recovery unit.
The aforementioned gas turbine electric power generation equipment according to the present invention takes effect of reducing pressure loss of the burned exhaust gas of the gas turbine to improve output or efficiency of electric power generation.
Further, for achieving the aforementioned first object, according to the present invention, there is provided gas turbine electric power generation equipment comprising: a compressor for compressing air; a humidifier for adding moisture to the compressed air obtained by the compressor; a combustor for generating combustion gas by humidified air obtained by the humidifier and fuel; a turbine driven by the combustion gas generated by the combustor; an electricity generator driven by the turbine to generate electricity; a regenerator for heating the humidified air supplied to the combustor by the burned exhaust gas discharged from the turbine; a water heater for heating water supplied to the humidifier by the burned exhaust gas discharged from the regenerator; a water recovery unit for cooling the burned exhaust gas discharged from the water heater to recover moisture in the burned exhaust gas; and an exhaust gas reheater for heating the burned exhaust gas discharged from the water recovery unit by a part of water obtained by being heated by the water heater. Moreover, the water heater heats waste water discharged from the exhaust gas reheater to supply it to the humidifier. Preferably, the waste water discharged from the exhaust gas reheater is supplied to an inlet of the compressor. Further, preferably, a part of water supplied to the humidifier is used to cool the turbine.
The aforementioned gas turbine electric power generation equipment according to the present invention takes effect of reducing pressure loss of the burned exhaust gas of the gas turbine to improve output or efficiency of electric power generation.
Further, for achieving the aforementioned second object, according to the present invention, there is provided gas turbine electric power generation equipment comprising: a humidifier for increasing at least one of a quantity of steam, relative humidity, and absolute humidity of air; a combustor for generating combustion gas by humidified air obtained by the humidifier and fuel; a turbine driven by the combustion gas generated by the combustor; and an electricity generator driven by the turbine to generate electricity. Moreover, the humidifier causes steam having pressure as high as the air to merge with the air to increase at least one of a quantity of steam, relative humidity, and absolute humidity of the air. Preferably, the steam is saturated steam.
The aforementioned gas turbine electric power generation equipment according to the present invention takes effect of reducing pressure loss of the working medium (particularly, air for burning) of the gas turbine to improve output.or efficiency of electric power generation.
Further, for achieving the aforementioned second object, according to the present invention, there is provided gas turbine electric power generation equipment comprising: a humidifier for increasing at least one of a quantity of steam, relative humidity, and absolute humidity of air; a combustor for generating combustion gas by humidified air obtained by the humidifier and fuel; a turbine driven by the combustion gas generated by the combustor; and an electricity generator driven by the turbine to generate electricity. Moreover, the humidifier comprises an expanding portion for expanding compressed water higher in pressure than the air to pressure as high as the air, and a mixing portion for mixing steam obtained in the expanding portion with the air.
The aforementioned gas turbine electric power generation equipment according to the present invention takes effect of reducing pressure loss of the working medium (particularly, air for burning) of the gas turbine to improve output or efficiency of electric power generation.
Further, for achieving the aforementioned second object, according to the present invention, there is provided gas turbine electric power generation equipment comprising: a humidifier for increasing at least one of a quantity of steam, relative humidity, and absolute humidity of air; a combustor for generating combustion gas by humidified air obtained by the humidifier and fuel; a turbine driven by the combustion gas generated by the combustor; and an electricity generator driven by the turbine to generate electricity. Moreover, the humidifier comprises a flow path through which the air flows, and a vaporizing portion communicated with the flow path to jet and vaporize compressed water higher in pressure than the air.
The aforementioned gas turbine electric power generation equipment according to the present invention takes effect of reducing pressure loss of the working medium (particularly, air for burning) of the gas turbine to improve output or efficiency of electric power generation.
Further, for achieving the aforementioned second object, according to the present invention, there is provided gas turbine electric power generation equipment comprising: a humidifier for increasing at least one of a quantity of steam, relative humidity, and absolute humidity of air; a combustor for generating combustion gas by humidified air obtained by the humidifier and fuel; a turbine driven by the combustion gas generated by the combustor; and an electricity generator driven by the turbine to generate electricity. Moreover, the humidifier comprises a partitioning means whose part is opened to partition the interior of the humidifier, the air is introduced into one partitioned by the partitioning means, and compressed water higher in pressure than the air is jetted on the other partitioned by the partitioning means. Preferably, the partitioning means divides the interior of the humidifier in substantially straight direction relative to the introducing direction of the air.
The aforementioned gas turbine electric power generation equipment according to the present invention takes effect of reducing pressure loss of the working medium (particularly, air for burning) of the gas turbine to improve output or efficiency of electric power generation.
Further, for achieving the aforementioned first and second objects, according to the present invention, there is provided gas turbine electric power generation equipment comprising: a compressor for compressing air; a humidifier for adding moisture to the compressed air obtained by the compressor; a combustor for generating combustion gas by humidified air obtained by the humidifier and fuel; a turbine driven by the combustion gas generated by the combustor; an electricity generator driven by the turbine to generate electricity; a regenerator for heating the humidified air supplied to the combustor by the burned exhaust gas discharged from the turbine; a water heater for heating water supplied to the humidifier by the burned exhaust gas discharged from the regenerator; and a water recovery unit for cooling the burned exhaust gas discharged from the water heater to recover moisture in the burned exhaust gas. Moreover, the humidifier comprises a flow path through which the compressed air flows, and a gas and liquid separating portion communicated with the flow path to jet water heated by the water heater to separate it into steam and water. Furthermore, the equipment comprises a heat exchanger for heat-exchanging between water separated by the gas and liquid separating portion and the burned exhaust gas discharged from the water recovery unit.
The aforementioned gas turbine electric power generation equipment according to the present invention takes effect of reducing pressure loss of the burned exhaust gas of the turbine and reducing pressure loss of the working medium (particularly, air for burning) of the gas turbine to improve output or efficiency of electric power generation.
For achieving the aforementioned third object, there is provided a humidifier for adding moisture to air supplied to a combustor according to the present invention comprises a partitioning means whose part is opened to partition the interior of the humidifier, an introducing port for introducing the air into one partitioned by the partitioning means, and a nozzle for jetting water into the other partitioned by the partitioning means.
The aforementioned humidifier according to the present invention takes effect of, while reducing pressure loss of the working medium (particularly, air for burning) of the gas turbine, adding moisture to the working medium for humidification.
For achieving the aforementioned third object, there is privided a humidifier for increasing at least one of a quantity of steam or relative humidity or absolute humidity of a working fluid of a turbine according to the present invention comprises a partitioning means whose part is opened to partition the interior of the humidifier, an introducing port for introducing the working fluid into one partitioned by the partitioning means, and a nozzle for jetting water into the other partitioned by the partitioning means.
The aforementioned humidifier according to the present invention takes effect of, while reducing pressure loss of the working medium (particularly, air for burning) of the gas turbine, adding moisture to the working medium for humidification.